deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maka Albarn vs Annie Leonhart
Introduction The Female powerhouses of Soul Eater and Attack on Titan go head to head in this encounter. '' Prelude *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU '''Nova: Anime always loves to create some rather....' Ike: Badass, the word is badass. They create some rather badass female characters. Nova: Thank you for saying it. Maka Albarn, for instance, the Scythe wielding meister of Soul Eater! Ike: Ooooor Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan from Attack on Titan! Nova: That fool is Ike and I'm Nova, and we're going to look that these two capabilities and see who'd win a death battle! Ike: Let's get started, shall we? Maka Albarn *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE6X-aY2-lQ Nova: One could say Maka was born to be a prodigy, the daughter of two of the most respected members of the Death-Weapons Meister Academy. Spirt Albarn and her mother were prodigious in their time at the DWMA, and their child would continue upon that. Ike: Spirit had...an issue. That issue being he was about as loyal as Loki. So unfortunately her parents split, and Maka fostered a resentment of her father for always cheating on her mother. This frustration led to her being very mistrusting of males in general, as she'd only seen her father in their behavior. She even took after her mother, joing the DWMA as a Scythe Meister. Nova: It was there she met her weapon: Soul Eater--''' Ike: Roll credits! '''Nova: NO! His name is actually Soul Evans, so ha! Anyways, Soul played a haunting song on the piano that impressed Maka, and she wished to know more about him. He was one of the very few males Maka came to trust, which, given the context of Soul Eater, is rather good. Ike: The duo combined to become a brilliant pair at the Academy, quickly becoming one of the top pairings in the school. Despite losing their first attempt at the Battle Festival, that is. They were even used an example of how a weapon-meister pairing should work to the NOT class, which given their short pairing, was incredible. Nova: Some stuff happens in the NOT arc but that leads us to the actual Soul Eater. This story is where we truly see Maka and Soul develop. From the beginning, Maka nearly has soul become a Death Scythe, an incredible achievement for characters that are, lest we forget, only 14. Ike: Mhm, they're a pair of prodigal proportions. Now, despite failing the first time, the two would eventually succeed in turning Soul into a Death Scythe. The journey to get their, however, would allow some incredible chances for Maka and Soul to prove themselves as fighters. Nova: They've fought Stein, who was without a doubt the single best Meister the DWMA has ever produced, and that was early in their arc. However, their novice showed, as it did in their fight against Crona in Italy. Ike: Hoooowever, in a rematch with Crona Maka was able to overwhelm them in combat and break their will to fight. But that's just the beginning of her capabilities with Soul. Later on in her arc she's able to take on much greater threats such as Mosquito and Arachne with her anti-demon wavelengths, and her soul resonances such as Majin Hunt and Kishin Hunt. Nova: Her most impressive fight by far, though, is fighting against the Kishin Asura and playing an instrumental role in his defeat. The Kishin is comparable in power to Shinigami, which makes this absolutely insane. Maka was able to take on an actual god in combat, something which is simply ludricous when considered entirely. Ike: The reason Maka could take on such a powerful foe is simply because her anti-demon wavelength resonates in this manner. Her abilities perfectly suite fighting something like Asura, and that's an absolutely massive advantage, in theory it allows her to even slay immortals. to compliment this, she has soul perception which allows her to easily recognize threat from friend. Nova: She also has the ability to fly through her special Grigori type soul. In other words, she has main character syndrome. But this is another insanely useful ability to have, letting her move quickly in combat ot confront and duel her opponents. However, while she can fight in the air, she's more limited to her resonances and hand-to-hand combat, something she's surpsingly good at. Ike: Her resonances are one of her stronger attacks, each increasing in power and range. the Majin Hunt, for instance, is shown easily slicing through stone blocks, and injuring Arachne, no small feat considering she's considered the strongest witch by a signficant margin. Soul being a Death Scythe only boosts this power, which allows her to harm even Kishins like Asura, and potentially other immortals. Nova: With all this, it'd be easy to assume she's a glass cannon, but she has some impressive feats of durability, from taking Crona's Screches, alongside blows from Free and Arachne. Finally, she has the Black Blood Dress if all else fails, using black blood to create a form of armor. Ike: However, Maka has one catastrophic weakness: Her own mind. She lets fear control her, which caused gaps with Soul, Black Star, and Death the Kid at times. In combat, she was easily bested by Giriko in large part due to letting her fear and indecisiveness take over in combat. Nova: When she learns ot let go of her anxiety, though, you'd be hard pressed to find a more dangerous duo in the Soul Eater continuity. Maka: I refuse to let my fear control me anymore... Annie Leonart * Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiEi4KGFDSY Nova: In the universe of Attack on Titan, morality is entirely relative to the side you're fighting for. The Marleyan Warriors know this better than anyone, caught between both words of humanity and the titans. Ike: Annie Leonhart experienced this split greater than any of the others, but let's take a look at the Female Titan and the threat she poses. That was...the worst segway ever, isn't it? Nova: Well don't point it out! Anyways, let's get to work, and hopefully Ike can remember how to...commentate. Here's your second chance, moron! Ike: Sigh...anyways, lets get going. Annie was born in the distant land of Marley, or more specificially the Liberio Internment Zone, where the Marleyans tolerate the existence of the Eldians on the mainland, also known as not Paradis. Her father wanted her to become a member of the vaunted Warrior Unit, so he made her train, and train, and train a bit more. Nova: We should also explain what the Warrior Unit is. The Warrior Unit is a group of selected heirs to titan-shifting powers which focus on getting the power of the Founding Titan from Eldia. Meanwhile another man from the Liberio Internment zone, Grisha Yaegar, wants the power of the Founding Titan to destroy Marley. Confused? You should be. This story gets really ridiculous really fast. Ike: Alright, with that brief explanation out of the way, Annie, alongside Reiner and Berdolt, was selected to attack the eldians and get control of the Founding Titans. Que the attack on Wall Maria and the lost of one third of Eldian territory. However, in order to figure out where the so-called coordinate was, these three warriors had to infiltrate the Military, que another battle, andeventually Annie is outed in the female titan. Causing a battle in Wall Sheena to stop her. Nova: That's...a gross oversimplification, but kind of. In order to create a distraction to find the Founding Titan, the Armoured and Colossus Titans stormed another district, but humanity managed to counter attack. they had to kill their friend who overheard and Annie had to do it to prove her loyality to the fight, then Female titan later caused a massive hit to the Survey Corps before a showdown in Stohess District. ''' Ike: Alright, that's a better explanation of it. And she was in Stohess because she was insanely talented in training, one of the very few allowed to join the Military Police, whose sole job is to protect the Royal Family. With 3-D manuevering Gear alone, she's already a dangerous foe, able to take titans by herself, in the Battle of Trost she was able to take 3 Titans down, which is already damn impressive. '''Nova: Even without her manuevering gear she's exceptionally dangerous, being able to easily defeat Eren and even Reiner in hand-to-hand combat. She's quick and packs quite a punch, and is shown to be smart enough to easily use her attackers momentum against them in a fight. Ike: Of course, all of these talents pale in comparison to having the Power of the Titans. Annie turns into the Female Titan, a skinless, massively enlagred version of herself that stands at 14 meters tall, which rivals the tallest average titan. In strength, however, she easily surpasses any standard time by some measure. Nova: She easily defeated the Attack Titan in combat, damaged the walls of Stohess District, and wiped out multiple Survey Corps squadrons with ease, spinning one man like a ball to string. She also completely decimated the Special Operations Squadron, a group of the most talented members of the Survey Corps. Ike: Even when she's on the brink of defeat, she can make it nigh-on impossible to kill her. When the Scouts had her pinned in the forest, she used her titan attraction ability to eat away her body and escape. When Mikasa and Levi tore her muscles to shreds, she used a different unique ability, her hardening ability, to stop them from hitting the nape of her neck. Nova: That hardening ability is one of the biggest advantges Annie has, too. She can harden certain parts of her body to being almost invulnerable, turning them crystalline. While an incredible defesnive option, it also works on offense, as Annie can harden her fists to decapitate titans, a unique ability to her, though the Armored Titan is covered in similar stuff all over. Ike: She also possesses immense stamina and regeneration, meaning otherwise grevious wounds will just heal for her, Unless one manages to land a blow to the nape of her neck, she can heal with relative ease, even torn ligaments and destroyed eyes. This healing factor and stamina makes her capable of staying in a fight for quite some time. Nova: However, her healing can be overtaxed, Levi and Mikasa managed it by cutting her arms to ribbon and obliterating both her eyes. She also got overwhelmed when the entire Survey corps and Eren were battling her in the Stohess District. She also can't harden too much of her body, so she has to choose where to protect and other parts can be left vulnerable. ' Ike: Even with these sort of weaknesses, Annie is a dangerous fighter, human or titan, and can be exceptionally difficult to bring down in combat, you do not want to duel with the female titan. ''Annie: I just want the weak, who do get swept along with the flow, to be considered human too. Interlude Ike: The challengers are ready, the commentators are ready, and, I'd assume, the audience is too/ '''Nova: With all that out of the way, it's time... Ike: It's time for a death battle!! Death Battle The sun was beaming, a crowd of people had gathered round a loud man speaking, waxing over a host of issues, making vocal promise to the crowd down below. Two hooded figures stood, listening and attempting to blend in, despite their diminutive stature relative to the others. One looked to the other, whispering to them. Soul: Do you see our target? Maka: I don’t even know what are our “target’s” Soul Wavelength is…. Soul: Well just find something different! Maka: Well don’t rush me! Maka flipped her hood down and surveyed the area, looking at everyone’s soul wavelength. It was all normal humans, nothing special. Maka looked rather concerned, perhaps they were in the wrong long location, perhaps they had been found out and were about to be ambushed. Soul saw her nerves and placed a hand on his meister’s back. Soul: Hey, be chill Maka, you’ll find ‘em. Maka nodded weakly, sweeping the area again, when suddenly she found something. It wasn’t a weapon, it wasn’t a witch, definitely not a madness wavelength. It was twisted to be sure, but she had never seen something like this before. She was blonde, and seemed on edge, surely this was their target. Maka got Soul’s attention and they shuffled through their crowd. When they got to the edge of the crowd, she was gone. Soul: So….where is she..? Maka: Over there! Maka pointed to the girl, she was short but something about her was off-putting. She saw the two approaching and wasted no time running away, flipping a green over her head. Soul transformed into his weapon form and Maka caught the scythe. She sprinted after the mysterious figure, running to the corner of an alleyway. Maka walked imposingly towards the cornered girl. Annie turned nervously, placing her hands on her controls for her maneuvering gear. Maka feigned confidence and prepared her demands. Maka: Make this easy and come with us! Otherwise I’ll have to put an end to you! Annie: Do you even know…what you’re trying to start? Maka: I don’t listen to the likes of you! *que : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATlf3EmjpSg FIGHT!!!! Annie drew her ultrahardened steel blades, Maka ran at her with her scythe running against the ground. Sparks flew and swung her blade at Annie, who went to parry, the blades shattered. She jumped back, a bit surprised and nodding, she discarded the broken blades and drew another set. Maka came swinging again, and this time she resorted to dodging quickly, waiting for an opening before sweeping Maka’s legs out from under her. Maka fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. Annie kicked the young meister across the ground before Maka struggled back to her feet. She came at the duo lightning fast, Maka barely able to react from the first swings as Annie swung the swords in a wide arc. Maka swung the scythe at Annie’s legs, but she leapt over the attack, firing her maneuvering gear into a nearby building and keeping in the air. She used diving hit and run attacks, landing a few blows on Maka. She staggered back. Maka: Soul...we need to get into the air. Soul: you’re the one who can do that. Maka and Soul: Soul Resonance! The blade of the scythe turned into wings and Maka took into the air with lightning speed, easily catching Annie. Annie was caught of guard and attempted to change direction. Maka was keen on this, though, and slammed Annie’s gut with the handle of the scythe, flinging her towards the ground. Annie caught herself with her maneuvering gear and vanished into a cluster of buildings. Maka darted towards the cluster, hearing a whipping of cables behind her as Annie attempted to ambush her. Maka spun in air and strung the attacker with the blunt end of the stick, throwing Annie across a rooftop nearby. She tumbled across the building before catching herself, readying herself for another attack. Maka landed on the building and ran after Annie, the two trading blows. Annie leapt behind and used the maneuvering gear to land in a busy plaza behind them. Maka jumped too, raising Soul above her head and plunging down. Annie readied her swords in an X, they shattered on contact with the scythe, but it deflected the oncoming strike. Maka discarded the used blades again. Annie: Damnit… Maka: Let’s finish this! Soul Resonance! Figure Six Hunt! Maka spun Soul with ease, cutting down the centerline of Annie, blood rushed out of her body. Annie collapsed to her knees, quivering. Maka placed the blade to her head, appearing an executioner. Annie muttered under her breath. Annie: you really have no idea what you’ve done, do you? *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RzA_Oomra8&t=9s Lightning shook the town directly where Annie kneeled. Maka and Soul were thrown through a nearby wall in the plaza, and the town took to panicked screams as they looked onwards. Before them stood the towering Female Titan. Maka’s expression turned to one of terror as the Female Titan met her eyes with a twisted and vengeful smile. Maka: w-what?! Annie raised her fist, hardening it and punching Maka without hesitation. Maka was able to dodge the first one, barely, but the Titan wasted no time in a follow-up that sent the Meister flying through the window of a building. The Titan drop-kicked the building, sending Maka flying through the air with rubble from the building. Maka tumbled on the ground and balanced herself, swinging her scythe timidly as the hulking Annie approached. Soul: Maka, calm down. We won’t win like this…. Maka: Shut up! I’m trying to concentrate! Maka ran up, running Soul’s blade against the ground as she sprinted and lept into the air, raising the scythe for a wide swing. She began her swing and annie raised her arm, hardening her forearm to block and parrying the strike. Maka went flying through the air,crashing straight through the base of a bell tower. The tower began to fall backwards and she jumped out of the way, landing back on the ground. Maka: We can do this! No more holding back! Soul Resonance! Figure-I Hunt! She charged down the titan once again, now with her blade glowing. Swinging at Annie, Annie attempted to harden her shin, but Maka’s blow broke through. It ripped the tendons of her leg and left her right shin smouldering. Maka struck at the knee, damaging and shredding the parts of Annie’s leg until the spewing steam became too much as the Titan began to regenerate. Annie tried to strike back with her fists, but Maka was able to dodge relatively easily as she kept to her sides, and was expecting the strike. Maka jumped and ricocheted of the wall of a building, leaving a massive gash across Annie’s abdomen. She landed to the other side and leapt across the Titan again, leaving and x-marked gash across the beast. As Maka reached the apex of her jump, Annie grabbed her ankles and stood, having healed the damage from earlier. Maka looked in horror as the gashes on Annie’s chest steamed and healed quickly. In an instant Maka was raised 20 meters into the air before being slammed against the ground. She recoiled back into the air from the force and Annie hardened her fist, punching Maka through the air. Maka slammed against an obelisk and before she could even recover, she heard a scream as Annie flung her fist into the meister, completely shattering the obelisk and Maka into the ground. Soul: Maka...the madness… Maka: The Black Dress… *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIwmrk7LoDk From her scythe hand and out, black blood coated Maka, forming a Black Dress around her body. Annie slammed her fist into the Meister, but the impact simply glanced off Maka. Maka smirked and swung back at Annie, hitting her arm and cutting deep into it. The Titan staggered back, looking at her damaged arm. She swung her other arm at Maka, but the scythe-meister took the blow with relative ease. Annie tried to kick her, but Maka, more confident than earlier in battle, was able to dodge and cut her ankle. Annie stumbled back and landed against a wall. Maka: Soul...let's end this! Soul Resonance! Majin Hunt! Soul lit up and his blade tripled in size. Maka drew back and started running , cutting stone structures and walls in her path with ease. She swung the blade and cut Annie in half, throwing her torso from her legs across the square. The Titan’s head rolled to the side and released a loud scream, her entire body began to steam as the ground shook, as multiple 12 meter titans approached. Maka went for the heels of the first one, bringing it down before jumping on its back and cutting its neck. It was then that she realized, seeing the body instantly began to steam. Admiring what she had just done, Maka was caught off guard as she was grabbed from behind by another titan. She dropped Soul and lost her black blood dress, calling out to Soul for help as the mindless drone raised her up. He turned to human, running back to the ankles and turning his arms to blades, cutting its ankle out and freeing Maka. It was that instant when cords ripped across the air, burying themselves in Souls shoulders. Annie drew her blades and flew across the space in less than a few seconds, driving both blades deep into the body of Soul Evans. The helpless weapon dropped to the floor, dead. Maka screamed and ran at Annia, as the titan-shifter discarded her maneuvering gear and faced Maka. Maka: Y-You killed him! How could you?! She charged at Annie, flinging a punch, Annie dodged and kicked her in the back, casting her to the ground. Maka got back up, growling in fury. She charged again, and Annie grabbed her fist, utilizing her own momentum against her and throwing the Meister over her shoulder. The body of Maka slammed to the ground as Annie stomped on her ribcage repeatedly. The meister coughed up blood, crying, but Annie kept stomping. She heard bones snap as Maka’s rib cage finally gave in and the life faded from her eyes. K. O!!! Annie laid her cloak over Maka’s dead body, slipping back into the crowd that had developed around the destroyed bell tower. She looked around as the authorities found the corpses of Maka and Soul, taking them away. Conlusions Ike: This was...a really tough battle to decide, and I feel like we'll get some flak due to the conclusion. Nova: The truth is that a longer fight favored Annie over Maka, due to her stamina, healing factor, and durability. Ike: So that begs the question, could Maka figure out Annie's weak spot in time? And the answer is simply, well, no. Annie only guarded it whenever it was under direct threats in the series, so unless Maka could get a lucky hit, she really couldn't do much. Even with attacks like Majin Hunt, unless she connected with the nape of the neck, Annie is going to keep fighting. Nova: Maka is also far better at team combat than in solo combat. Her best achievement, against the Kishin Asura, was only achieved by working with Black Star and Death the Kid, her solo record is iffy at best. She's lost to the likes of Grigori and Crona when fighting in single combat. Ike: Annie, by contrast, almost exclusively engaged in one-on-one fights. Combined with Maka's error prone ways, this gives Annie a solid advantage, no matter how powerful Maka's resonances were. Couple this with an exceptional healing factor Maka simply didn't posess and you have a recipe for disaster in an endurance. Nova: The moment Soul and Maka, got seperated, the fight was over. In physical combat Annie just so utterly stomps Maka. While adept at physical combat, Maka just can't handle a trained warrior like Annie. It's simply not even close. ''' Ike: Maka had a lot of advantages in this fight, but Annie was able to counter and adjust to the fight. Coupled with a healing factor that's difficult to overcome and Annie's durability, the endurance fight simply favored Annie more than Maka. '''Nova: Maka just got trampled by the competition! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ike Maus Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018